Jack
Jack, or Jacob/Yakob, is one of the main characters of the books and husband of Katherine. History Spring When Jack was born with the name Yakob, he was shamed for being giant-born, and thus, six years later, the Sinistral sought after him to kill him. Yakob's mother, however, gave him to the Ealdor of his village (which was also his grandfather) for safekeeping after the Sinistral sent their armies to kill him, and the Ealdor fled with the help of his two friends, to bring him straight to the Modor. At this time, Yakob had not known how to speak English yet, however, he was gradually learning German and the Thuringian dialect. Unfortunately, Yakob could not stay with the Modor long, because it wasn't safe for him. The Modor promised that she would train him, so he was ready to leave the Hyddenworld. She promised to the Ealdor that Jack would be taken across the sea to Englalond, where the Fyrd had not destroyed all freedom. Thus, when Yakob was full-grown he could pass as a human, and the Sinistral would not find him, nor would they need to, in belief that he could never return into the Hyddenworld. He was to learn English, how to use his own strength and how to trust his intelligence, all with the help of the Modor. But still, Yakob would one day, return to the Hyddenworld to fulfill his destiny. He was also given his new name in the style of Englalond: "Jack". In North Yorkshire Moors, the north-east of England, Jack was dropped off at the front door of a foster home in March. To them, Jack was certainly an oddity, his behaviours odd, but odder still, were his clothes and belongings. He was teased by an older boy of ten, taking away the soft toy and the teasing was met with aggression as Jack grabbed a folded TV magazine to fight with. The bullies were beaten by Jack, and quickly, a staff member assessed the situation while he retrieved his soft toy back, giving him name to the bullies. The aggression was bad enough to have one of the two bullies sent to a doctor, while the other laid down to catch his breath. Confused, the staff looked into Jack's past, if they even could, to find a number in Jack's bag, Arthur Foale's number. Awakening (wip) Appearance He is well-made-- Spring, pg. 23, stocky, muscular-- Spring, pg. 34 and of average height-- Spring, pg. 31. At six, he wore clothes with no clothing labels; they were old-fashioned and hand-made (as if someone from a bygone era had dressed him). He carried a child-sized backpack made of old, worn leather, beautifully stitched and preserved, unlike anything that could be bought in a shop in those days. The bag itself was older than Jack, and showed signs of having done a lot of travelling. Odder still, there was nothing in the bag except a ragged, much-loved white horse soft toy that looked grubby. Inside the flap of the backpack in Gothic script, formerly common in Germany, was the name "Yakob"-- Spring, pg. 32. At seventeen, his scars were visible; one above his neck on his collarbone. Personality * Confident * Intelligent-- Spring, pg. 19 * Wary Quotes (wip) Inventory White Horse Soft Toy A soft toy; its legs are long and extended, it has one single eye, pointy ears and head and a long, lithe body. It is worn and very old-- Spring, pg. 49-50. Trivia * Jack had played computer games in his adolescence. References and Citations Category:Males Category:Giant-borns Category:Hydden Category:Characters from Spring Category:Characters from Awakening